Unspoken Words
by Alexys Funke
Summary: Riza has to get something on her mind and in her heart. When she goes to tell the one it's about he's a little incapacitated. What will insue? ONESHOT!


**Unspoken Words**

**Rating: T (for language)**

**Pairings: Royai.**

**Summary: Riza has to get something on her mind and in her heart. When she goes to tell the one it's about he's a little incapacitated. What will insue? ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

"Roy?" Riza Hawkeye called through the door.

"Coming." He called. He opened the door to a teary-eyed Riza Hawkeye, a rare occurrence. Actually he had never seen her cry. She was dressed weird too. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform, but a long jacket, red gloves, and a blue beanie on her head.

"Who is it?" A female voice called from somewhere in the huge house. **(YES, I AM saying that Roy now has a huge house because he is Furher! WOOTNESS! Now only if he'd use his power and stop being an IDIOT! P.S.: This is before the movie so it could never happen. The movie I mean.) **She got a sad look on her face and looked down at the gift she held in her hands.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt. Here." She shoved the gift at him and ran off; he set it on the table by the door.

"Riza!" He called. The girl came down the steps wearing nothing but undergarments.

"Miranda, I have to go, umm, you can let yourself out." He said as he put shoes and coat on. She stood at the bottom of the steps, shocked that _The_ Roy Mustang stood her up. He ran to his car all he could think was: _I have to find Riza…_ He was driving down the snow covered road looking for any indication of Riza. He couldn't believe that she had walked; he stopped abruptly because he thought he saw a figure lying to the side of the road. When he stepped out of the car the ice/wind mix hit his face like a thousand daggers. He walked up to the figure and wiped away some of the ice from their face, his worst nightmare stood before him. _It was Riza_.

"Riza!" He yelled as he picked up her lifeless body. "Goddammit, Riza! Wake up!" He quickly put her in the passenger seat of his car, and drove her back to his mansion. He sort of knew what he had to do, but he knew if she knew that she wouldn't like it. When he got there he stripped her of her wet clothes careful not to look at anything, then he quickly wrapped her in a warm blanket and put her by the fire. He ran to the phone to call the doctor only to find that the line had been knocked out by the snow storm. He looked back at Riza's sleeping form and sighed, "Riza, why did you come here?" He suddenly remembered the box. He went over to the door where the little box laid, when he opened it he couldn't believe what he saw. It was him and her when they were teenagers, and he was kissing her. He sat down on the sofa next to Riza; he remembered it like it was yesterday….

_**They were in East City where Riza and Roy lived as Next door neighbors…**_

"**_Riza." A 17 year old Roy Mustang said._**

"**_Yes?" A 16 year old Riza Hawkeye replied. _**

"_**Have you ever been kissed?" **_

"_**Do you really think that any of your business?" She asked eyebrows raised. **_

"**_It was just a question!" He said defensively. Their eyes locked for a moment before they realized and turned away. "Have you ever liked a boy enough to give him a kiss?"_**

"_**Roy…You really have too much time on your hands."**_

"**_Again, just a question. You know I'm leaving tomorrow." _**

"**_Yeah, I heard my parents talking last night." She looked straight into his eyes. "I'm going into the military."_**

"_**What?" He asked astounded.**_

"_**Roy, we both knew this was coming. Both of my parents were in the military." He stood up.**_

"**_Riza, you can't go. It's too dangerous."  
"You're going, and why can't I go? I'm just as good as you with a gun. In fact I'm better than you with a gun." _**(No pun intended)

"**_You can't go because…I care about you too much." She stood up._**

"**_You sound like my parents." She walked over to the fountain. "Ever since I was a little girl watching my parents, and how happy they were to be in the military together, of course this was before the fraternization law, I wanted that." He walked up behind her. _**

"**_Riza…" He whispered. She turned around to face him, her mahogany eyes meeting his onyx. Right there they kissed each other, little did they know then, that Riza's little brother took a picture of them as they were kissing._**

He looked at Riza once more. Roy had often seen her sleep when his parents would fight he would sleep at her house. He didn't know then what he knew now and that was that no matter how many women he slept with he loved her. He felt her head to make sure she was warming up; he checked the phone lines again. Finally he got through to a doctor, but unfortunately they said that they couldn't come until the snow lets up. So here he was, Roy Mustang: Furher, sitting alone in his house, the love of his life unconscious because of him. He sat back on the couch dreaming of him and her together. The next day he woke up on his couch and found he had been covered in the night. Last nights events came rushing back to him, and he quickly looked down to where he had left Riza but she wasn't there, and her clothes were missing too.  
"Riza?" He called. No answer. Two more times he did this and still no answer. Then he finally heard the shower running. He ran up the steps taking them two at a time. When he got to the bathroom he called again. "Riza?" The shower stopped and the door opened, but the person standing there wasn't the one he expected.

"Was Riza that girl that came by and was asleep?" Miranda asked.  
"Yeah, do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, when she woke up she got dressed and left. She did tell me to tell you that she was sorry, I don't know for what though…" She was cut off by Roy.

"Miranda, you really need to leave."

"B-but, we didn't even finish."

"Miranda, I don't like you that way. You need to leave." She was going to say something but before she could Roy was down the steps already. Oddly enough putting on his coat and shoes again, leaving her.

"D'Arvit!" She swore under her breath, and she went into the room to get dressed and leave. Partly because she knew Roy was in love with this Riza character and partly because she wanted new clothes. So she left. Roy stepped out of his house only to find it had stopped snowing and the sun was out, but he still had to find Riza. She could still be hurt. He got into his car, again, and started to drive the same way he went last night looking for Riza. He couldn't find her.

"Damn it all, Riza where are you?" He yelled out loud. As he was driving he realized that Riza was smart, and she probably went straight to the doctor…hopefully. He also realized that when Riza was hurt she was usually livid, and _loved_ to shoot things when she was mad. He went to the East Central Medical Center. He went up to the nurses' station.

"Hi. I was looking for Riza Hawkeye. Did she check in here?" The nurse riffled through her papers.

"Yes. She's in room 212."  
"Thank you." He ran down the long hall until he came to room 212, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Her weak voice called. He opened the door to find Riza sitting in bed polishing her gun, she didn't look up. "Are you here to check my vitals or something?"  
"No." As soon as she heard Roy's voice her head shot up.

"Roy!" She almost shouted. "W-what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see if you were ok. You ran away before we could talk."  
"I know. I'm sorry I ran away. I thought I was interrupting your…how can I put this? Sex."

"We weren't that far."

"Yeah, I saw that you were still dressed." She smiled. God he loved it when she smiled.

"I liked the gift."

"Just some remembrance of the good old days, I suppose."

"Riza, you could have died."

"I wasn't thinking. By the way, when I woke up why was I naked?" She asked as she put her gun back together.

"I had to get you out of your wet clothes."

"Right." She said smugly. He looked out the window.

"Riza remember that day?"

"How could I forget?"

"I meant what I said."

"That you were leaving the next day?"

"That I cared about you, I still do. Riza…I'm in love with you."

"Roy, you've been Furher for a week. You still haven't done any work, including the fraternization law. You can't love me. Remember us, and when you _do_ sign that fraternization law abortion paper. I'll be here, waiting just like when we were 17."

She looked down at her gun. "I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt when we were 17, and then maybe you wouldn't have gone."

"Riza…"

"Roy, stop. You have nothing to be sorry for or no need to talk. It was my entire fault and I'm sorry I dragged you into this."  
"If I had known I wouldn't have gone. I hope you know that." He left. Riza sat there wondering why she hadn't jumped him there. (Heh jumped him. Dirty, dirty.) After he left Riza Roy went straight to his office. When he got there he found Havoc, Fallman, Fuery, and Breda there. As he walked in they all stood up but were silent. Havoc was the first one to speak up.

"Sir, where is Hawkeye?"  
"She's in the hospital, Havoc."

"Why?" Fuery asked a little frightened.

"She was walking alone in the snow." He went into his office opening and slamming various drawers, when Breda walked in.

"Sir, what are you looking for?"

"Where is the abolishment of the Fraternization Law bill?"

"Sir…"

"Stop calling me sir and tell me where it is, Breda!"

"It's in Hawkeye's desk, sir."

"Why would it be in there?"  
"She put it there, s… Furher."

"Yes, but why would she put it there."

"I think she got tired of waiting for you to sign it." Breda looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, crap." He ran to Colonel Hawkeye's desk, the first drawer he opened he found the bill.

"What are you doing?" Fallman asked.

"I need to find it!" He screamed.

"Okay…"

"Fuery, get the doctor on the phone!"

"Why, sir?"

"Because I said, just do it Fuery." As Fuery called, Roy went to his desk. Before he knew it Fuery was back in his office.

"Furher Mustang," Roy rolled his eyes at this. "The line is down again."

"Dammed phones." He ran out of his office faster than Fuery could finish and say, 'But Colonel Hawkeye is here.' Because Roy didn't here him, he ran right into Riza.

"Damnit!" They both said simultaneously. Breda, Fuery, and Fallman sat there in shock. While Havoc on the other hand busted up laughing, that is until he heard the familiar _click_ of Riza's gun, and_ then_ he shut up.

"Roy Mustang if you don't get off of me now, I don't care if you're the Furher, I will shoot you." Roy frowned.

"Riza you should be in the hospital." They all started to agree when they thought about what he just said.  
"Did you just call her, 'Riza'…Sir?" Fuery asked.

"That is her name, Fuery."

"Yes, sir but how do you know that?"

"Fuery you really should stop talking now." Riza interjected.

"Yes, ma'am." Roy turned to Riza.

"Can we talk?"

"Ok." They got up and walked to the new courtyard.

"Riza, why did you have the Abolish the Fraternization thing in your desk?"

"Like Breda said, I got tired of waiting."

"How do you know what Breda said?" He asked, she looked at him with expectant eyes. "Right, got it."  
"Sir, did you find it?"

"The fraternization law? Yes."

"Did you sign it?"

"Yes."

"That's good, now Maria and Denny can get married like they've wanted to." She looked in the pond. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Yes, someday."

"Have you ever found someone you wanted to get married to?" She turned to look at him her mahogany eyes meeting his onyx.

"Yes." They kissed, and they felt 17 again. They had just as much love for each other as they did then, but maybe a little more passion (fruit). Riza was the first one to pull away.

"Roy, I love you. I should have said that a long time ago."

"You didn't have to I always knew."

* * *

**L/N: Did you like? Please review. Questions? Comments? Ask me. Tell me.**


End file.
